1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage holding apparatus for holding luggage loaded into a luggage compartment of a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of luggage holding apparatuses for vehicles have been proposed. For example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Jitsu-Kai-Sho 61-81446 discloses a luggage holding apparatus comprising a housing box provided at a front end of a trunk floor, a covering net for holding luggage loaded on a floor surface, a retractor provided in the housing box for retracting the covering net and a fastening means for fastening a leading end of the net to a rear end of the trunk floor. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Toku-Kai-Hei 11-99883 discloses a luggage holding apparatus including a hook attached to a body section surrounding a trunk room, a band passing through at least one hole having a round, rectangular or other configuration, a connector provided on the band for connecting with the hook and a retractor provided at the front part of the trunk for winding the band.
According to those luggage holding apparatus, luggage can be held by drawing out the net or band (luggage holding members) from the retractor and by hooking these to the hook. When it is not necessary to hold luggage, the luggage holding members can be accommodated into the retractor.
However, in respective luggage holding apparatuses thus constituted, since the retractor is secured to the vehicle body, the position of the retractor can not be changed in the luggage room. Further, since the direction in which the luggage holding members are drawn out is restricted, it is difficult to change the holding position or holding method according to the size or volume of luggage.
To solve this inconvenience, it is considered that a plurality of mechanisms to fix the retractor is provided and the position of the retractor is changed using these mechanisms according to luggage, however these mechanisms make the luggage holding apparatus more complicated.
In view of the aforementioned, it is an object of the present invention to provide a luggage holding apparatus for vehicle capable of holding luggage in a luggage room in various manners.
To attain the object, the present invention provides a luggage holding apparatus for a vehicle having a rear floor panel, a luggage compartment defined over the rear floor panel and a sub trunk provided under the rear floor and opened to the luggage compartment through an opening of the rear floor panel. The apparatus includes a plurality of changeably arranged floor boards provided together to cover the opening, a retractor fixed along a side of one of the floor boards, a band-shaped luggage holding member arranged to be rolled up in the retractor and drawn out from the retractor into the luggage compartment for holding luggage, and at least one hook provided in the luggage compartment for securing a portion of the band-shaped luggage holding member.